


Reminiscing

by cmk418



Category: L.A. Confidential (1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Long after the events of the film, Bud and Ed look back and move forward. (Dialogue only)
Relationships: Ed Exley/Bud White
Kudos: 1





	Reminiscing

“A long time ago, I didn’t know you.” 

“No. You didn’t like me.”

“You were a bit of an ass-kissing goody-goody. Still are.”

“I think I left the goody-goody behind at the Victory Motel.”

“He’s lurking under the surface, waiting to correct my behavior.”

“Been a while since I’ve done that. Been a while since you’ve behaved badly.”

“Don’t sound so disappointed.”

“I’m just making an observation.”

“You’re leading up to something.”

“Just this.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“I’m… do that again.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“A long time ago, I wouldn’t have done that.”

“A long time ago, I wouldn’t have let you.”


End file.
